


Cockier and Cockiest

by GremlinP



Category: GremlinP
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scat, and shits himself, parasite arms, scorpio is into scat, tw:davie vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinP/pseuds/GremlinP
Relationships: Gremlin.P/Leun, Gremlin.P/Mauxolouve, Holi/Quihi
Kudos: 1





	Cockier and Cockiest

Gremlin.P's large ears twitched as he began to awaken from his slumber, no longer staying peaceful in Mauxolouve's muscular arms after last night's exhausting activities ;).

In his drunken state, drool seemed to have dribbled from his mouth onto the sheets, resulting in a green puddle of saliva. Cute. Although, he couldn't completely tell if it was coming from him or the pair of limbs he'd discovered on Mauxolouve's chest when he'd tore his shirt off. Divine, just thinking about them was enough to add to the drool.

His eyes opened tiredly, extending a hand to spit on so that he could fix his bed head. His eyes began to adjust as a flea hopped from his head onto the white sheets (stained green) still blurry but obviously not his black Harry Potter bedding. The location immediately triggered vague memories of the night before, moments that had led to this one. They seemed fuzzy in his mind, possibly due to the alcohol he'd had at the party. But then again he only remembered having one drink.. He put it down to the fact that it wasn't lemonade which must have had a strange effect on his body. There'd been this carnal need inside him from the moment the liquid touched his tongue, unleashing everything he'd been trying to keep under control after meeting the handsome stranger, "Mauxolouve" as he'd heard some of the irrelevant ones call him. The butt chin practically called his name as soon as he saw it. After that he couldn't remember anything specific, but with a naked body resting against him it wasn't hard to take a guess. Extraordinary long arms held him tightly to his chest, the other set of arms on his bare back. He smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishments. This was definitely a step up from that pig he'd fucked a while ago. Leun? Might have been his name. If not, Gremlin.P didn't care.

Carefully removing Mauxolouve's hairy arms, Gremlin sat up , looking around the room for his rainbow bikini so that he could get ready for work. He glanced back at the sleeping god, regretting keeping this job now that it meant spending time away from Mauxolouve.  
"Mm you're awake?" He heard him mumble, his voice even deeper than usual due to just waking up. "Don't leave just yet...please?"  
It was as though he'd read his mind, seeing that he'd been torn between staying and leaving. With that enticing look on his face how could Gremlin.P possibly say no? He smiled down at the handsome man who was burying his face into the bedsheets on top of his lap.  
"I've got a shift at the spar in a few hours so I can't stay long,"  
"But...you can stay for a little while?" Mauxolouve asked hopefully, his mature, slender eyes widening into an innocent pleading gaze.  
"I guess I could," Gremlin said, feeling strangely embarrassed being watched so intently, "for like half an hour or somethin',"  
Surrendering to Mauxolouve's begging, he lay back down, this time facing Mauxolouve so that he could take in all of that gorgeous face I mean wouldn't we all 😩.

Barely listening, Mauxolouve nestled in further, smiling happily to himself. It only dropped when it occurred to him that this might still be the mucus' effect rather than Gremlin.P's true feelings. He regretted using such a deceitful method to lure the gremlin in, but he hadn't seemed to notice yet. Although, he'd have to tell him eventually. Today wasn't going to be that day, he felt compelled to just enjoy the moment as it happened without thinking about whether or not it would be ruined.

On the contrary, Gremlin's head was feeling light, guilt of sleeping with someone so disgusting being lifted from his shoulders after making up for it with someone as divine as Mauxolouve. He knew it would be hard to tear himself away from his beloved when he had to, but with Leun dead, there was no longer any chance of him being disturbed while at work. His shifts might not go so painfully slow now that he wasn't in constant fear of the possibility of that creature showing up to devour all the meatballs in the shop. Now he could daydream about Mauxolouve in peace, thinking about all the things he'd missed out on last night. He hoped there'd be a next time so that he could see exactly what those things were.

~~~~~~

"Would you become a goddess for me?" Huedhaut asked suddenly, his hands idly playing with Holi's green hair as she rested on his chest.

"Hue...you know that's not possible," she smiled sadly.  
"But hypothetically...if there was a way.."  
"I'd do it in heartbeat, you know that. But there isn't,"  
His hands stopped their movements, a lock of hair still wrapped around his thin index finger. He stared upwards, debating whether or not this was the right moment to tell her. The way about it may not be ideal, stealing the stars in Leun's eyes, but the reward would most certainly be worth it.  
"What if I told you I knew one?" He asked quietly. She bolted upright to look directly at him and measure his expression for whether he was telling the truth or not. She couldn't find a flaw on his face to suggest his insincerity, he looked at her with earnest eyes and a small hopeful smile.  
"Do...do you mean?"  
"I do, but...it's not perfect," Cocking her head slightly, she stared at him with mild concern. "The stars in Leon's eyes, they'd be strong enough to render you immortal,"  
Holi fought back a gag as the idea of a part of Leun being inside her forever entered her mind against her will. She calmed herself, not wanting to upset Huedhaut especially since she knew how hard he'd been trying to find a solution to her mortality.  
"For you...I will," her love for Huedhaut was stronger than any disgust Leun could inflict. "Under one condition," she smirked at him as she leant down to give him a light kiss.  
"Anything," he replied, their lips just millimeters apart. He closed the small gap with a more passionate kiss, sighing in disappointment when she pulled away.  
"Imma need you to wear that bow tie more often,"

~~~~~

Zyglavis' eyes pried themselves open, feeling as though two lead weights were holding his eyelids down in his exhaustion. Evidently he hadn't slept well last night for whatever reason but to be so this tired wasn't like him at all. Valuing himself on his efficiency in his work, he rarely allowed himself time to rest and if he did he'd wake up to an alarm. But this morning had been different in the fact that there was no obnoxious beeping to wake him, he had simply woken up off of his own accord. He hadn't had the chance to come completely to his senses before the most vile, disgusting, gag inducing smell almost knocked him unconscious again. He dared not sniff again to determine what the smell was for fear of it burning his nose off. His hand instinctively moved to cover his mouth and nose, pinching it to block out as much of the horrible stench as possible. He could feel his stomach churning in disgust, threatening to spill its contents if he uncovered his nose. What the fuck was causing a smell so awful? Momentarily at peace, Zyglavis could finally take in where he was. Or rather where he wasn't for this was definitely not his room. It was far from pristine, though that was fairly obvious, and looked almost moldy. The room was poorly lit as if inhabited by a wannabe vampire, the only source of light seeming to stem from somewhere behind him, also the direction of the main stench. The whole room seemed to be rotting and at the core of it lay him and someone who he was only vaguely aware of due to the quiet snores they let out every now and then. His mouth quirked up into a grimace and his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of what might have occurred with this disgusting creature whoever they were.

He'd stayed almost paralysed for a while, not daring to move any further into the centre of the bed despite his discomfort at being so close to the edge he might fall off if someone so much as breathed on him. It was better than the alternative which was to come face to face with whatever monster was lying in the bed beside him. Bravely, he managed to work up the courage to move his hands to take off the bed sheets and slowly sit himself up, bracing from the cold of the damp room. The figure had its face smushed into its pillow and the rest of it was covered in...... he gagged.

Finally seeing the sheets from a far enough distance he recognised them to be Blood on the Dancefloor themed, with the nonce main singer's face covering a majority of them. He covered his mouth to try to smother his involuntary sounds of disgust, knowing that *those* had touched his bare skin. Gone was the feeling of the cold at no longer being covered by the bed sheets, to be under them again would be far far far worse. his thankfulness didn't last long, being ruined by the now visible white stains on the mattress cover. Next to the greasy black mop of hair (which seemed to have...was that spit? in it) was a hand written signature, made by the nonce himself. At this, a horrible realisation hit him. He only knew one person so obsessed with that shit band: Scorpio. But no, it couldn't be, he assured himself. His idea of the emo scum had been so far from this, so ideal. He'd killed Leon, he couldn't possibly be this revolting to him. Unfortunately, the rational side of his brain knew this was definitely Scorpio as it could not be anyone else. He dared not confirm it, touching that greasy hair to uncover his face would give Zyg an irresistible desire to chop his own fingers off in an effort to cleanse himself. Understandably so rlly. The floor looked so disgusting beneath his bare feet, he almost refused to get off the bed and have it actually touch him. However, the smell of the man willed him to get as far away as possible and so he got up from the bed, hearing a squelch as his feet hit the ground. At the unpleasant sound he heard Scorpio stir in his sleep, rolling over with the covers. As the covers were moved with him they uncovered a brown stain on the mattress cover where Scorpio had been lying. A pair of shit covered "textually active" underwear lay on the bed too as if he'd kicked them off in the night. Zyglavis turned a ghostly white, disgust written all over his face as he stared at the cretin. Now he *had* to know for sure if it was Scorpio, he needed confirmation. He looked away as he reached his hand out to move the bed sheets by the very corner, pinching as little of them as possible before pulling at it to reveal the creature below. There he lay, covered in his own excrement, both shit and piss, which now stained almost half of the whole bed. He turned over, greasy hair falling away from his face, proving that his was indeed Scorpio. In his sleep, the emo raised an arm to his face and adjusted his position, leaving behind some more of his shit on his face when the arm fell back down limply.  
Unable to stop himself, Zyglavis heaved, a combination of the smell and the sight before him proving to be too much as he was almost sick. Scorpio jolted up ,startled by the noise and blinking as he tried to wake up fully to take in what was happening.  
"Zyg? What're you doin' here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
A loud set of gags left Zyglavis before he finally managed to speak, "what the f-fuck is wrong with you,"  
"Eh?" Scorpio seemed confused, "mate you're the one standin' half naked in my room,"  
The other god seemed taken aback for a moment, embarazzed to not be covered from the neck down. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he scoffed at the hypocrisy of the scat man.  
"You have the audacity to say that about me while you lie there, micropenis completely exposed?" He held his gaze at Scorpio's face lest he be tempted to look down at his...less than ample size. Had it not been for the traumatising scenario he would've laughed at the dick that almost rivalled Leun's in terms of tininess. "Not to mention you've soiled yourself and rolled around in it like some sort of animal." He punctuated the sentence with another gag.  
"I shat myself?? No no no!" Scorpio's hands grasped around, frantically looking for his brand new pair of "textually active" underwear. Upon finding them he scrambled to look inside to inspect the damage, "NOOOO!!" He screamed in despair at seeing them so completely ruined. The emo pulled them to his face, crying into the fabric. He'd worn them for the special occasion, Leun's death, and had planned to keep them in pristine condition along with his other prized possession, his signed botdf bed sheets. Both had been destroyed.  
"How did this happen?!" Scorpio cried out, "I specifically planned not to shit myself for the first time in CENTURIES! It was your fault wasn't it?!"  
"My fault?!" Zyglavis gasped, offended by the accusation that he was somehow to blame for Scorpio being unable to control his bladder and intestines.  
"Yes your fault, you harlot! No way would I ruin my precious botdf merch off my own back!" He hissed, getting up from the bed and stomping closer to Zyg.  
A waft of the smell hit Zyglavis strong enough to make tears spring to his eyes as well as the fear of the shit monster touching him. He shakily stepped back away from Scorpio, feeling for the door handle behind him.  
"Scorpio, p-please," he begged as the creature got too close, a horrible veiny hand reaching out to him. He almost whimpered in fear when it stopped right before it touched him, shaking like a leaf as he waited for the inevitable. "Please don't..."  
Scorpio drew back his hand, stepping away the slightest bit in a way that made Zyg question if the horrible creature had a soul after all. Still walking on eggshells, he didn't speak while he slowly and as quietly as possible turned the door handle and opened the door by just a crack.  
The scat monster seemed to be stunned while it watched him silently. It let out a grunt and stepped back as if to tell Zyg he was free to go. Not willing to wait for another second in case it changed its mind, Zyglavis practically sprinted out the door, leaving a confused Scorpio alone in his disgusting room.


End file.
